


Forgive Me, I Meant To Do It

by Cozy_coffee



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Dean Winchester, Community: spnkink_meme, Consensual Sex, M/M, Passion, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Sexual Content, Sibling Incest, Top Sam Winchester, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-01
Updated: 2012-09-01
Packaged: 2018-11-12 10:50:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11160348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cozy_coffee/pseuds/Cozy_coffee
Summary: A fill for the spnkink_meme prompt; Sam/Dean, top!Sam; Sam doesn't top much in their relationship but when he does, Dean's sure to come at least twice and to feel it for a week.





	Forgive Me, I Meant To Do It

Dean lets out a harsh grunt as Sam slams his body into him, pinning him to the wall and thrusting too hard, too fast, into him; he’s going out of his mind with pleasure as his brother ruts his hips ruthlessly, trapping him helplessly between Sam’s powerful body and the wall. Sam steals a kiss from him, too fast and fleeting; Dean pouts, wanting more kisses and pleasure, more of the roughness Sam gives him when they are in the heat of lust. 

His breathing sharpens when Sam’s hips snap roughly, Sam’s teeth nipping at his lips and leaving them kiss-swollen. Dean doesn’t hold back the sounds of pleasure, he’s moaning and grunting and huffing as his brother sends him into a frenzy. Sam snarls, the rumble vibrating deep in his chest, his upper lip curling into a possessive sneer as a glimmer of lust shimmers in his eyes. 

Dean quivers, his lean muscles burning like liquid fire while his brother's lips burn him with a hot, wet, passionate kiss. He keeps his fingers knotted in Sam’s wild hair, giving sharp tugs and twists whenever Sam’s cock hits that perfect angle to have lightning strikes rushing through his body. He’s breathlessly moaning as Sam’s rocking into him, his brother’s huge hands gripping Dean’s thighs tight enough to leave bruises as he spreads him wider around his hips, opens him up to ram deeper and sinks into his brother’s scent and heat. 

He fingers thread tighter in Sam’s wild hair, tugging sharply to make Sam growl, and Dean doesn't have a chance to catch his breath because Sam’s hips hit once again hit that sweet spot and he sees stars as pleasure rushes through his body. His back scrapes against the motel wall and the pain hisses like an angry snake and aches in his shoulders, red, raw streaks mark Dean’s freckled, ivory skin. 

When Sam leans in to kiss him passionately, biting his bottom lip, Dean moans as the fire tingles between his thighs. He’s tight and hot around Sam, inner muscles clenched virgin tight, his whole body shaking as Sam pumps his hips frantically, the motion sending him slamming into the wall with every jarring thrust. He clenches his fist a bit tighter around Sam’s hair, fingers snagging viciously as Sam pumps his hips a bit harder and precise and rougher. His brother leans into him, and Dean nuzzles his neck and nips the hollow of Sam's throat to leave his own claim on his sibling.

Sam muscles burn as his hips pump jackrabbit fast, and the pleasure rises up within Dean as Sam hits that sweet spot to send him tumbling over the edge; he comes huffing like a beast in heat as Sam kisses him love and desire burning in his heart, the hot touch of Sam's soft, sweet lips making Dean see stars before his jewel-green eyes.

♥ END ♥

**Author's Note:**

> [Written for this prompt!](https://spnkink-meme.livejournal.com/62887.html?thread=19526567#t45480103)


End file.
